What are you thinking of, Chizuru?
by Ayamizuu
Summary: The scene in chapter 7 in the Hakuouki PSP Game, where Saitou licked blood off Chizuru's earlobe... ;) How about an alternate ending to that scene? Where Saitou doens't stop at licking her earlobe and start licking other things as well, rather, other body parts as well... (Warning: M for language and Saitou-kun's unexpected inner manliness and pent-up frustation... :3 )


Hey, Hakuouki fans! :D After being frustrated about not finding much fanfics about the pairing ChizuruxHajime and playing the game in the PSP, I got inspired to write this. Well, mostly inspired by the scene in chapter 7 where Saitou drinks blood from Chizuru's earlobe and after her wound closes he still sucks from her ear. I thought, "Ooooohhh, the scene where Saitou's manliness comes out!" XD so this fanfic will take place from there.

I think that's the part where the Shinsengumi breaks apart and Nagakura and Harada leaves. They transferred their base of operations to Kaneko mansion in Nagareyama. Correct me if I'm wrong though. The first part came from the game until the scene where Chizuru narrates, "He was acting very strange and he looked extremely uncomfortable."

Oh, it can be OOC or not depending on what you think. My opinion is just, well, what's written in the fanfic. It's my interpretation of their characters once they yield themselves into you-know-what. ;)

My writing style in this may be a bit different from my other fanfic though – "Moonlit Night" starring JollyxFelicita from Arcana Famiglia XD. It's probably 'cause I've read lots of US and UK romance novels before writing this.

Enjoy and please review! :3

Well, without further ado, let's move on to the fanfic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuouki, just my part of the story. I'd love to own Saitou though. :D

After the decision was made to leave for Aizu, activities at the headquarters ramped up. There were so few people left in the upper echelons that a small group was forced to handle all the important tasks that needed doing.

"Saitou-kun, are you all right? Maybe you should rest a little. You were up working really late last night."

"We have a great deal to do and not much time in which to do it. I have no time to rest."

He looked as if he might collapse any minute; but, it didn't seem to slow him down.

"But… if you wear yourself out before you even get into battle, then everything you've done will be wasted. You really should rest. If you can't sleep during the day, then at least sleep at night like everyone else."

"I do find myself especially tired during the day… But I'm much stronger and faster than I was when I was a human."

"That's not the point."

Saitou-kun's health was clearly still low on his list of priorities – if it was even on the list at all. He might be more powerful than he'd been as a human but that didn't mean he could just ignore the condition of his body. The way he talked, it sound as if he saw himself as nothing more than another tool, like a sword, or a suit of armor.

"Besides, If I were to stop, then the Shinsengumi…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

He fell silent for a moment.

"Guh!"

He staggered, as if his balance was suddenly gone.

"S-Saitou-kun?! What's wrong?!"

I put out an arm to support him; but, he scarcely seemed to notice. His lips had turned pale, and his breath was a painful rasp.

"A-Are you all right? Hold on… J-Just lie down, okay?! I'll go make your bed up."

But he shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. If I give it s moment, it'll pass."

He made to move away from me; but, he barely had the energy to stand – walking was out of the question. I wanted him to lie down and rest, even if it was only for a few moments; but, it was clear he wasn't going to listen to me.

Then, suddenly his hair was white and he seemed in agony.

"Of course!"

This was happening to Saitou-kun because the part of him that was a fury was desperate for blood. Perhaps if I gave him some the pain would stop. I didn't know if it would really help but… It was all I could do.

"Saitou-kun, please... Drink my blood."

He jumped.

"This is an emergency, right? You have to regain your strength."

He was still leaning heavenly on my arm and he winced with every breath. I drew my sword and made a small cut on my ear lobe. Warm blood followed the cool pain of the blade.

"It's alright. You should feel better if you just drink some…"

I put my other arm around him and lifted my ear up towards his face. His cool lips touched my ear and I shivered. Rough breath tickled me as he began to drink silently; but, after only moments his breathing slowed and the shaking faced away to nothing.

I felt my heart beat in relief. At least, I had been able to ease his pain if only a bit.

That was when I noticed something strange.

My cut had healed and closed; but, Saitou-kun's lips and tongue hadn't left my ear.

"Um… Saitou-kun? I think it's closed up…"

The hand he'd placed on my hand as he drank twitched.

"Was… Was that not enough blood? I can make another cut…"

"Ah!"

He stepped back suddenly and violently, all but shoving my arms away.

"Wh-What's wrong?! What is it?"

"M-My apologies!"

He looked uncharacteristically shaken.

"What do you want me to do? Do you need more blood?"

"No, I… I had enough."

"Really? If you need more, you just have to ask, you know."

"R-Right… Okay…"

He was acting very strange and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really, really sure?"

"Will u stop it?!"

"…"

I was surprised by his sudden outburst.

He surprised himself too. As soon as he realized what he said, he pushed away from me and shifted uncomfortably.

The shock is surely completely obvious in my face as Saitou-kun continued to look uncomfortable. I knew he was already uncomfortable since he was attacked by bloodlust accompanied by tedious amounts of work and barely noticeable lack of sleep – at least to others it is and they still continued to be fooled by it. But, they won't fool me.

If I were not with Saitou-kun for a long time already, I suppose I would be the same since Saitou-kun really is capable and a dependable alley of the Shinsengumi. He would work hard for their sake even if he's already exhausted. He would put himself in his last priority and would always put Shinsengumi at the top. I always admired that about him. His passion and commitment for the Shinsengumi made me look up to him. I would think, "Saitou-kun really is an amazing person.", because he really is amazing. I would also say so for the other captains. They are all really strong and capable. But, for me, Saitou-kun is the best. He is a kind and thoughtful man. He was ever since I lived with the Shinsengumi, through all the times I looked at him from afar and the moments we spent together. He really is indeed a gentle and nice man. I really admire him but then through the times I spent with him I realized sometime ago that I actually love him. He doesn't know that though. It's my little secret. And, I'm worried right now that he may collapse from his fatigue. I need to make sure that he doesn't.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." he said, his expression being regretful. "I just..."

"It's okay, Saitou-kun. I'm just worried about you. You haven't slept much. You really need to take some rest. Even for just a little bit."

"But..."

"Please! If you don't want to rest for your own sake then it's for mine, please. I don't want to see you suffering too much."

I could see him hesitating. But, with the way he looks right now he really needs some sleep.

"Please..." I urged him once more.

He hesitated a little more then finally nodded and sighed deeply.

"I'll make your bed for you now."

"...Okay. Thanks."

After making his bed, I walked up to him.

"Saitou-kun..."

I touched his arm as I approached him. Looking alarmed, he abruptly shoved my arm away.

"I could lie down myself. No need to help me. Thanks."

What? I'll just help him lie down in his bed. He didn't need to push me away like that.

After seeing my face which probably looked hurt, he muttered something barely audible. I can't make out what he said clearly but I swear he cursed at himself.

"I'm sorry..." he said after a moment.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry..." he repeated again.

"No, it's okay. I––"

"No, it's not okay. I yelled at you and shoved your arm away when all you wanted to do was help me. I'm sorry. I just–– Something's a bit wrong with me today. So, I suggest you stay away from me for a while."

He took off his sword, boots, socks, overcoat and waistcoat; leaving him in a white long sleeved button-down shirt, a pair of trousers and a belt to hold it. He lied down from his sitting position and put his arm across his eyes to shield away from the light (and his view of me?).

He was being sincere with his apology. It made me smile but...

"No. I accept your apology but I won't stay away from you. Somebody needs to take care of you and I want to take care of you."

"You don't need to take care of me. I can take care of myself."

"No, I need to take care of you. I want to."

"Why bother?"

Because I love you. I can't exactly blurt that out though.

"Because you might collapse at any moment from your fatigue. You really need to rest."

"You don't need to look after me. I will just get some sleep for a bit."

"And I'll see to it that you rest properly and for quite a while."

"I thought it was just for a little bit."

The corners of his mouth slightly curved upwards.

"Don't worry, Chizuru. I will just rest."

"No, you might return back to your work the moment I'm gone."

His mouth now fully curved into a smile. It really looks soft and smooth. Every time I get a chance to glimpse at his lips, I can't help but wonder how soft it really is and how soft it would feel against my mouth.

Realizing I unconsciously thought of inappropriate things. Again. For probably the thousandth time, I blushed.

"Clever girl but stubborn."

Chizuru! How can you let yourself be like this?! If he knows about this, he would think you're a pervert! Thinking about him kissing your lips and... other parts of your body... is simply inappropriate! That is just simply improper and wrong!

But, I can't help feeling it to be right...

And warm...

And pleasurable...

I felt myself blush from the last part.

No! Chizuru! Focus back to the present! You can't let your mind to wander to lots of inappropriate things! Saitou-kun is just inches away from you and you let yourself think of improper stuff!

But the fact that his inches away from me can't help but also add fuel to the fire. It just powers up my imagination even more!

But, I really can't stop my imagination once it starts. Just thinking about his lips earlier activates it. Thinking how it will be inappropriate and wrong but feel so right and pleasurable encouraging my fantasies. He looks so sexy with just his button-down shirt and trousers. Now, I can't help but think how Saitou-kun will look once I strip all his clothes off and how it would feel to have him strip off mine. How it would feel to have his hot lips and big warm hands wander all over every inch of me. How his rigid, muscle-toned body would feel against my own naked body. How full I would feel once I unfasten the buckle of his belt, open his fly, shove his pants down past his thighs, and insert his crotch inside me. How pleasurable it would feel to have him thrust his hips against mine and just how much ecstasy I would feel once we reach climax and he'll come all over me and I come all over him.

"Chizuru?"

"Y-Yes, Saitou-kun! D-Do you need something?"

Chizuru! Get back to reality! He would notice something wrong's with you. Your reply staggered and came fast-paced.

"..."

"What?"

He's practically pinning me down with his hard gaze.

"You were staring at me looking all flustered. And, your face is all red. Are you sure you're not the one who needs to rest?"

He sat up and felt my forehead with his own. He could just have used his hand but still, it doesn't change the fact that his face is too close to mine. This is dangerous.

"You don't have a fever."

He murmured.

He continues to lock my gaze with his. And I can't help but stare at his dark blue depths. I can't help but fall through its endless abyss. Helplessly falling through its depths just like helplessly falling in love with him. I don't even attempt to save myself from what I might really fall into.

And his lips are only a few inches from mine. Just a tiny little push and our lips would be touching.

"What are you thinking of, Chizuru?"

"H-Huh? What?"

This close proximity is really too distracting.

"N-no, I'm not thinking of anything."

Under normal circumstances, I would avert my eyes away. But, that would blow my cover and mostly because I really can't help but be drawn to his deep blue eyes. It's as if they're calling upon me. I can't help but be captivated. His steady gaze never flinching upon me and it made me catch something in his eyes, something... different. It's as if it's telling me to take notice.

His eyes are usually deep and cool. Usually stoic and unemotional. But today they're different. His deep cool gaze is being replaced by... Heat.

Hot, fiery, sexual heat.

My face is totally flushed now.

"Do not lie to me, Chizuru. I have known you for a long time now and during those times; I have known you well enough. You don't have a fever, but your face is all red. Now, tell me what you're thinking of, Chizuru."

After he said that, he caressed my cheek with his warm big hand. My face reacted automatically to his caress as I leaned to his hand unconsciously. My eyes reflexively closed as I felt happy satisfaction from his long, slender fingers.

"Mmmm..."

"Chizuru."

"Ah! U-uhm... Nothing..."

I got startled suddenly from his voice. My eyes snapped open from his caress and I instantly returned from dreamland to reality.

"Chizuru."

My name came from his lips with his low husky voice. Mmmm… his voice is really enticing. Not to mention the sexy way he said it.

"Yes?"

I could have said something else or ask why he's doing this; our close proximity or why he used his forehead instead of his hand to feel mine. But, nothing came to mind.

All I could think of is his distractive stroking of my hair. I must have been too infatuated with Saitou-kun.

"I need something from you right now."

"What?"

Saitou-kun took my kanzashi away from my hair. Letting my black hair flow to his fingertips. He removed some strands away from my face, curled his fingers around and kissed the tips. Then he leaned down for my lips and kissed me softly and gently. Treating it exactly what it is. Our first kiss.

"I needed to taste your lips. I need to taste every inch of you. May I taste all of you, Chizuru?"

Before I even notice what I was doing, I put both my hands on his face and kissed his mouth softly. After several moments, I pulled back. My lips suddenly felt cold from emptiness and sought his warmth again.

Mmmm... Saitou-kun's lips are even better than my fantasies.

He put both his hands around my waist; bringing me closer then he kissed me deeper turning rougher by every second.

"Aaaaahhh..."

"Mmmmm..."

I moaned into his mouth and Saitou-kun reacted by gripping me in his embrace too tight and and devouring my lips with obvious carnal needs. His moans making my hands travel from his face to clutching his indigo hair. Desperate from my pent-up hunger, I responded by seeking his mouth hungrily and also devouring his lips as if there is no tomorrow.

He licked then bit my lower lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly and his hot, moist tongue invaded my mouth. Our tongues fighting for dominance as both of us got more desperate to devour each other. We keep making out until both of us can't breathe anymore.

"Haaahh... Haaahh.. Haaaahh..."

"Haah... Haaaaahhh... Haaahh..."

Once we recovered enough air, Saitou-kun suddenly spoke.

"I have a confession to make, Chizuru."

"Haaah.. Haaah.. W-What is it?"

While stroking my hair, he asked,

"Do you know why I was making you leave earlier?"

Still dazed from our make-out session, I answered,

"... No. Not really."

"It's because of this. I feared exactly this. I figured that while you're taking care of me and you're in here with me alone, with no one else but us, I might not be able to control myself any longer and attack you. I was afraid I was gonna do that and scare you. And I don't want you to get scared of me."

"Huh? What?"

I said while still in cloud nine from his hot kiss and confused by his confession.

"I love you, Chizuru."

What? My eyes immediately snapped open. Blinking to ease myself from my surprise and then I continued gazing at him.

"I love you, Chizuru. For a long time now. You really are a wonderful woman. You're kind and helpful – always helping people in need. You're always there when we need first-aid for the injured soldiers. After a battle, you run to the men in need of aide and treat them the best way you can. Making sure they're all right and not in danger of death anymore. You don't run away and always save people in trouble. Not even thinking of your own risk being in danger, too. You go straight to them and help them. When the Shinsengumi is in a battle, good or bad results, you always kept your trust in us. You worry and get concerned but you always kept your faith.

"But most of all..."

He said softly with his warm voice as if reminiscing. His eyes gazing down at me as if it's swimming down its depths; as if searching for an answer; as if fascinated by its rarity and preciousness.

"You were not scared of me. You were not scared of me and my sword. I already talked to you about this. People called me a murderer. Never hesitating to kill in a split second. People scream at run at the sight of me and my sword. But you..."

He placed both of his hands again on my cheeks and started caressing them.

"You were not scared of me. You didn't scream and run. You said my sword protected you. You smiled at me with your big clear hazel eyes and said thank you. You don't know how that lifted the burden off my heart. It made me happy to know that.

He smiled at me with full of love and affection and continued gazing at me and caressing my cheek.

"First, I ignored it. I thought it must be nothing. It would go away in just a few days. But, no, it didn't even start to go away. In fact, every time I see you, every time I'm with you, my feelings just kept going stronger and stronger. Until, my heart practically kept overflowing with my feelings for you. I just didn't show it on my face. At first, I thought it feels nice. Falling in love. But then I kept feeling this..."

His expression quickly changed to something dark and dangerous.

"This nasty feeling every time when you're with the other captains. I, again, thought it was nothing but every time you're with them, having fun with them, I can't help feeling... Jealous. After much time of contemplating, I finally knew it was jealousy. I always wanted to take you right then from them. Even if it is from Kondou-san or Hijikata-san. And from that jealousy, I also can't help feeling that I wanted to know more about you more than what they know. I want to know everything about you. What you like, what you love, what you hate, your hobbies, interests, dreams, beliefs, skills, talents, experiences. Good or bad. Everything. I want to know everything. Then I started feeling... things that every time you're close to me I keep feeling something deep inside me. Something... physical. I have this craving, hunger that wants to taste everything your hiding. I want to ravage your body. I want to devour every inch of you. Do you know how hard it is for me to be in the same room with you? Alone? Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands to myself? I always felt this need inside me for a long time now. Do you know how hard it is to keep myself cool and calm? To control myself? And now that you're literally against my body,"

He came closer to my face and whispered,

"Do you know what I want to do with you right here, right now?"

Since he started confessing, his gaze practically pinned me down and locked on with mine. Practically boring into me that if I don't look away, I might eventually melt from the heat of his gaze.

And, wait... I can't find my voice for a moment. Is this true? Is this really true? Did he really just say all those things? Did he really mean it? I can't believe it. I haven't even thought that he thinks of me as more than a friend. I didn't even think that he likes me. Much less love me.

Finally, recovering from the surprise I placed my hand on Saitou-kun's cheek. I may have recovered a bit from his confession but I can't really think straight with all of Saitou-kun's hardness pressed against my body. Even the hard part of his down there pressed to my thigh.

"iI... I don't know what to say."

Saitou-kun smiled for a moment before he put his mouth across my ear and whispered,

"Then, why don't you start telling me what you were thinking of earlier, Chizuru?"

And it all came back in a rush.

All the thoughts I was thinking of earlier rapidly came racing through my mind while showing its erotic sexual images.

I blushed furiously watching it all happening in my mind. All my hot fiery x-rated naked fantasies with Saitou-kun and me drowning each other in pure ecstasy.

"Your ears are red and your cheeks are warm."

He whispered against my ear while brushing his lips against it.

"Tell me what you are thinking of right now, Chizuru."

He continued whispering while sliding his hands down from my cheeks to my neck, around my shoulders, down to my arms and lacing his warm, long fingers with mine.

Hmmmm... Just Saitou-kun sliding his hands down on me sends a rush of pleasure down my spine. I wonder just how much rush of pleasure I'll feel once his hands continue to slide down on me. Down my thighs and legs then up again to my inner thighs then inserting his fingers inside me.

Aaaahhh... Just how pleasurable would it be?

"I was just thinking if you could continue the journey of your hands down my body."

Aaaahhh... He smiled and slid his hands even further down. Just his touch makes my skin tingle. He made his way up again then stroked my inner thighs.

"Aaaahhh... Saitou-kun..."

"Tell me more of what you're thinking."

He whispered huskily into my ear. His voice is just too intoxicating. His voice proves he's sin himself. I've had enough stalling. I just want to feel his lean naked body against mine right now.

"I want you, Saitou-kun. I want to feel you. I want you naked against my body. I want your mouth and hands moving all over me. I want you to slide down your hard cock inside me. I want you to thrust yourself deep, hard and fast against me and inside me."

I panted breathing heavily from my confession.

It excited me so much thinking that finally after a long, long time and a million fantasies, I can finally have Saitou-kun. All mine. His kind, thoughtful, overflowing heart and his hard, lean, sexy body... I didn't think I would ever tell Saitou-kun about my bold requests but he also wants me and it's hard to keep thinking straight when all his hardness are pressed up against me while his large, warm hands are stroking my inner thighs through my hakama. I cannot resist such a tempting blatant invitation to sin while his caresses do nothing but increase more of the high sexual tension and anticipation.

Finally gathering more time and courage, I decided to be more honest and upfront with him and tell him what I was and currently am thinking of. And so I yanked his collar down and faced his gaze firmly.

"There. I finally told you what i was and am thinking of. In short..."

I pulled him further down and placed my mouth right across his ear, my lips grazing his ear as i whisper.

"I want to have hot, cataclysmic sex with you and have you shuddering in heightened sexual pleasure when you come all over me."

I finally blurted out and heard him shudder and take a sharp intake of breathe. His stroking went even deeper in my inner thighs. Often touching my sex then gives me glimpses of such pleasure and making me just more and more impatient and desperate.

"Aaaaahhhh..."

He raised his head just above mine. His eyes dark and clouded with heat.

"I figured you were thinking something like kissing since you face blushes without you getting angry, embarassed or shy and you don't seem to have a fever. I didn't know you were actually thinking about having sex with me."

"Now you know exactly what I'm thinking of. I also lust after you. You're not the only one having sexual fantasies for a long, long time now. You're not the only one that has a groin that aches very much every time we see each other. You're not the only one who thinks something highly pleasurable every time we spend our time with each other. You're not the only one thinking about devouring each other while we're all alone."

I bought my lips to his mouth again and whispered,

"You're not the only one thinking having sex right here, right now."

He took a deep breath and whispered,

"Looks like our fantasies has come to an end and finally turning to reality."

"But what if somebody will come in... Aaaahhh..."

He slid his hands upwards and yanked hard the collar edge of my kimono and nagajuban. His hands went inside and began loosening my breasts binder.

"Everyone is busy. No one will disturb us. They think I'm sleeping anyway."

He took my white tabi off my feet then proceeded to loosening the obi on my back and koshihimo inside and shoved my kimono and nagajuban off my shoulders down to my waist including my mo. He takes my breasts binder off and began cupping my breasts and stroking my nipples. I felt them bud to hardness at his touch.

"Aaaaahhh... B-but what i-if... Aaahh... it's an e-emergency... Aaaaahhh..."

"Don't worry about those, Chizuru. I really want to have you right now. I want to touch every inch of you. And as you said..."

He lowered his face to my breasts and began licking, flicking, and nibbling. Then he placed his mouth over one breast and began sucking furiously while stroking the underside with his tongue. Then, he said with his voice vibrating over my breast while looking at me firmly with his serious deep blue eyes overflowing with heat...

"I want you to experience hot, cataclysmic sex with me. I want you to moan for me with such, such pleasure while you come all over me. And you won't be able to walk nor even stand, and when somebody asks you if you're all right, you'll remember your hot, painful, and pleasurable sex with me. You'll be reminded endlessly by my touch, strokes, and caresses."

"Aaaaaahhh..."

"You'll remember the deep, hard thrusts of my cock which only grows hard from you and for you and can only be aroused by you. Just you alone."

Speaking of his cock, I can feel him rock-hard in my thighs. Saitou-kun must be very aroused too. Hmmmmm... I can't wait to know how it feels and tastes like...

He released my breast and went to work with the other one doing the same, encicling his tongue around my nipple and sucking furiously. I can't help but moan and tangle my fingers in his hair. Throw my head back from the pleasure and pull his head closer to my chest.

Aaaaaaaahhh... Such ecstasy...

"Aaaahhhh... Haaah.. Hah..."

Saitou-kun's tongue... They work wonders better that I have ever fantasized about.

He removed his mouth from my swollen breasts and began lowering me down to his bed. He leaned over me in all fours and position himself between my legs thus making me stretch them wide apart. He began completely removing my loosened obi while I arch my back and reach my hands up and began unbuttoning his shirt. He removed my obi and wakizashi while I help him remove his shirt. He placed the short sword beside us and threw all the discarded clothes aside and began kissing me hard and deep from the base of my jaw, down to my neck, down to my throat, along my collarbones, while i slid my hands up his hard, lean washboard abs up to his chest. I felt him groan at my touch while I keep moaning from the pleasures of his large, warm hands. I slid my hands around his shoulders down to his back where I clutched him when I felt him bit my neck. Hard.

"Aaaahhh... Haaah.. Haaah..."

Breathing hard, he removed the two shorter himo at the rear of my hakama while cupping my butt. I continued the journey of my hands from his back, around his hips and down to the front of his trousers where I cupped his bulge. His breath hitched and he moaned. Successful from removing the rear himo, he stopped his hands at my hips while closing his eyes and groaning. Clearly in the moment of ecstasy from my strokes.

"Uuugghhh... Chizuru..."

He moaned my name breathlessly.

I unbuckled his belt, proceeding to open his fly when my body went rigid and my hands suddenly froze.

"Aaaaaahhh... S-Saitou-kun... Haah.. Haah.. Hah..."

He worked his way in removing the two longer himo attached at the front of my hakama and rubbed his fingers there.

"Haaah... Haah... It's Hajime..."

He whispered softly in my ears.

"Haaah.. Haah.. H-Hajime..."

"Yes, Chizuru..."

"Put your fingers inside me right now."

He quickly tore my loincloth apart with an audible ripping sound. Though, I only heard it for a second and I can't concentrate all that well from all the mist and dizziness clouding my mind.

"Aaaahhh... Aaaahh... Aaaahh..."

"Do you know just how beautiful you are? Ugghh... You'll never know how much I wanted to do this... Uugghh..."

I grabbed the waistband of his trousers and he inserted his fingers inside me and began pumping up and down. He slowed at first. Like getting to know some foreign territory. Then he began plunging his fingers deep and fast. Finding the sensitive bundle of nerves. Curling his fingers, he pressed it and my body trembled with sudden climax.

"Aaaaaahhh... Hajime..."

"Uggghh..."

He slowly lifted his fingers and began licking it. While he was distracted sucking my liquids off his fingers, I took advantage and began unbuttoning and unzipping his fly. I shoved his trousers and underwear down past his thighs and basked in the presence of such a glorious sight directly in front of me. I stared at his large cock. Blatantly thick straining veins against the darkened skin with seminal fluids all over it. Hmmmmm... Such thick erection. Delicious.

I grabbed his length and began stroking him teasingly while I used my other hand to cup his balls finding them full and tight.

"Uuughh... Chi...zuru..."

His breath hitched and he gasped for breath. I increased the pace of my strokes and in response his length dripped with more small amounts of liquids in my palms.

"Aaaaahhh... Chizuru..."

He swiftly took my hands away and he removed his belt, trousers and underwear out of his legs and threw them in the piles of discarded clothes.

Finally. I have finally seen the sight of Hajime's full naked body.

How many times have I fantasized how it looks like? It is really beautiful. His body is sculptured into perfection. His hard, lean chest. His muscled arms and legs. Not looking puny and weak and not overly big and overly muscled either. Just the perfect balance. His long, slender fingers. His big feet with his well-trimmed toenails. His six-packed washboard abs. His strong thighs packed with muscles.

And finally. His large cock.

His large cock jutted between his legs. Perfect. It was obvious it strained from his trousers and now it sprang free perfectly happy to be liberated from his confinement. It looks hard, firm and perfectly ready to pound. Mmmmm... I swallowed hard and shivered from anticipation. My sex aches very much now. It's practically leaking with fluids just thinking of being filled with Hajime's delicious big hard cock.

His hands spread my legs wider giving him an unfettered view of my awaiting opening. He growled at the sight.

"I have waited for this for too long, Chizuru. Just the sight of you makes me come."

He said with an unsteadying breath.

"You really are beautiful."

He came closer to my ears and whispered,

"Especially when you spread your legs for me, eager to be explored and..."

He came closer, biting my earlobe,

"...ready to get fucked."

He licked the arc of my ear and my body shook from his intimate voice and his intimate contact.

He placed my legs around his hips and I locked my ankles together. I planted my hands on his shoulders and held him firmly. He gripped my hips and he positioned his cock directly in front of my mound. He rubbed my inner thighs with his straining hard shaft and I moaned from the pleasure. He hovered in front of me and looked directly into my eyes.

"Are you ready, Chizuru?"

Ready? I can't wait already! I have fantasized this very moment in my mind for a very painful long time now. Every time I fantasize about him my body aches with desire and need.

"Of course, Hajime."

I muttered with ragged breathing.

He found my aching opening and entered me slowly. Making me get used to his large length. I screamed from the pain. He quickly clamped a large warm hand over my mouth.

"It will be painful for a while. You'll get used to it."

He slid deeper and I screamed again through his clamped hand.

"Shhhh. Don't scream so loud. We don't want to get interrupted."

"B-but I can't help it. You're so big, H-Hajime... Aaaahhh..."

I gasped as the muscles inside me tightened around his cock in hard spasms.

He sought my mouth and began kissing me softly and tenderly. He slid all the way into me now. My body tensed from the pain and quickly melted into pleasure. He fits so perfectly into me. Oh, my much-awaited moment is finally here!

He began his thrusts slowly as I reveled in the feel of his warm and soft kisses all over me. As our bodies slid against each other, my stomach tightened with need. It seems Hajime felt that way too as he took my mouth again and his kisses grew rougher, harder, deeper, faster in the same rhythm with his thrusts.

"H-Hajime... Aaaaahhh..."

I moaned into his mouth.

"Uggghhh... Haaah... Haah..."

He responded with a groan as I suddenly came.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh..."

His kisses grew even more violently in my mouth as I bucked my hips against him. Timing my thrusts with his as great waves of pleasure made its way through my spine, ready to have more sexual climax.

"... Aaah.. Aaah.. Aaah.. Aaah.. H-Hajime..."

"Uuuuggghh... You're so tight... Chizuru..."

He literally slammed his hard cock against me roughly, deeply, hard and fast repeatedly and his hips grounding against my clit intensifying the increasing pleasure.

"Aaaaahhh... Aaaahhh... Aaaaahhh... "

"Aaaaaaahhhh... Uuggghh..."

Our gasps grew shaky and punctuated. Our ragged breathing mixing together as our trembling bodies slid in slick heat and sweat against each other.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... H-Hajime..."

"Chizuru... Aaaaaaaahhhh... Uuuuggghh..."

Hajime suddenly threw his head back. My breath hitched and I arched my back and hips against him and felt him shaking and heard his breath shudder as he gasped brokenly and erupted in a hoarse cry, spurting into me generous glorious semen as ecstasy coursed through his own body. And at the same time, I cried out as my body convulsed violently beneath him in orgasm and my thighs quivered as the euphoric sensation rippled through my legs.

"Haaaaahh... Haaahh... Haah..."

"Haahh... Haaaahh... Haaaah..."

Hajime collapsed on top of me. Both of us can neither speak for a minute. It took a while for us to calm down from the feeling of being high from the peak of our sexual intercourse.

After a moment, I sighed from satisfaction and contentment. Hajime's weight on me is comfortable. I smiled as I felt from his chest the fast beating of his heart. I wrapped my arms around him and he embraced me back. He rolled us and he lied on his back while my body sprawled against him, his cock still inside me. We just laid down for a while, enjoying each other's warmth.

Damp. Slick. Wet. Hot. Soaked in sweat. Breathing hard.

And, happier than we'd ever been in our whole lives.

I brought my lips to his mouth and kissed him with all might. I licked his lip and bit him. Hmmm... It feels great to have his mouth and tongue inside my mouth. I pulled away from him to catch our breaths for a while and he embraced me tightly. I whispered across his ear and said,

"You were great, Hajime."

"I only lasted for several minutes."

"Well, we lasted years of too much erotic sexual fantasies for too long."

"That's true."

"You also tore my underwear apart."

He chuckled and said,

"That's also true."

He lifted me and I straddled his hips with his cock still buried in me. I rested my palms on his hard, lean chest and I felt his eyes hard on me and let him devour my naked body from head to toe and back again.

He placed his hands on my stomach and slid upwards. He seems to be having fun watching in fascination as my large dark pink nipples puckered and elongated from his gentle touch. I moaned from the contact and once again, my blood boiled with excitement.

"H-Hajime..."

He continued caressing my breasts when suddenly...

The door slid open.

"Chizu-"

Heisuke came and happily strode in and suddenly froze from his spot. All his earlier energy and happiness instantly wiped away from his face and replaced by an expression of utter shock. His eyes wide from surprise and his mouth gaped open from shock. His face heated up and blushed furiously. He looks cute but I don't think it's appropriate to tell him that now since he is a captain of the Shinsengumi and mostly because Hajime and I are butt-naked. Not to mention his big cock is still inserted in me. And Hajime didn't even care to stop stroking my hardened nipples since Heisuke came. I can't help but gasp soft quiet moans.

"Aaahhh... Aaaahhh... Aaaahh... "

I must look... different though with my body warming up again with waves of pleasure; my face flushed; my lips, breasts and mound still swollen from Hajime's touch. My attention drifting, still delirious from euphoria of our earlier hot, mindless fucking. Oh, how amazing it feels to be fucked! Especially after years of my longing, desire and need of Hajime. He fucked me hard with his big, hard cock and it was way beyond plain pleasure!

Hmmmm... I want more. Just thinking about earlier makes my body on fire. I can still smell the room oozing of lingering hot sex. Without noticing, I mindlessly straddled his hips while slightly thrusting against him.

"Uuuggghh... I want to come inside you again... Chizuru..."

"Aaaaaahhh... Hajime..."

"Heisuke, would you mind? We're having sex right now."

Oh, so Hajime, the most polite and quiet captain, can be impolite, rude and direct when having sex. Not to mention quiet… when he had loud groans and moans and just literally roared from his ejaculation.

Heisuke immediately came to his senses.

"Huh? But–– C–Chizuru. Ah, u-uhm, never mind! S-sorry for interupting!"

And with that he ran, slammed the door back, and dashed away.

"Now that Heisuke's gone..."

He began stroking my clit again, increasing the peaking sexual tension.

"Aaaaahhhh..."

He locked my dazed gaze with his hot, fiery one.

"Chizuru, Fuck me!"

And with those three magical words...

Well, isn't it pretty obvious?

As for Heisuke...

He strode quickly the halls of Shinsengumi still recovering from the unexpected shock.

Ugh... I've never seen Chizuru like that. Completely naked while she rode Hajime-kun. Not to mention, with Hajime-kun?! The most quiet one in the captains of the Shinsengumi. Well, he is a man after all. But, it's just... unexpected. I never thought Hajime-kun would make love with Chizuru. Much less, Hajime-kun thinking of doing it with her. I knew Chizuru is in love with him but... Damn. She was hot. Completely naked. Pinkish skin. Flushed face. Disheveled hair. Swollen lips, breasts, and pussy. Damn. And Hajime got too stroke her nipples too. He must have touch other parts of her naked body too. Damn again. Lucky bastard.

Shit.

Just thinking of Chizuru's state earlier gives me a proximity hard-on. I've got to release this. Or I won't last.


End file.
